


诺克提斯王子容易走神

by XunLililili



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 诺克提斯·路西斯·切拉姆最近有一点苦恼：他和朋友普隆普特·亚金塔姆说话时总容易走神。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 2





	诺克提斯王子容易走神

**Author's Note:**

> ※摸了个无脑甜文dk爱情，发现写得实在ooc雷人，挑个人少的点发了  
> ※双向暗恋（看不出来），王子不太聪明的亚子都是我的错

诺克提斯·路西斯·切拉姆最近有一点苦恼：他和朋友普隆普特·亚金塔姆说话时总容易走神。

比如眼下，普隆普特的嘴唇正一张一合地念叨什么，但诺克提斯的大脑正天马行空：他头发和眼睛的颜色真少见。在诺克提斯印象里，没有哪位路西斯的一般市民会有这么一对蓝汪汪的眼睛、浅金的睫毛和陆行鸟毛似的淡黄色短发。

……啊，要是伸手揉乱的话对面的男生一定会气得皱起鼻子，把脸颊上几颗小雀斑都挤到圆圆的眼角下面，再怒吼一句：“诺克特！赔我发型！”；那之后还要因为教室里四面八方投过来的探询视线面红耳赤、结结巴巴地说不上话来。

王子殿下盯着那一头金发一对蓝瞳发呆，在脑内紧急演练如何捉弄自己的好友，因此忽略了对方讲话的内容，只听得末了一句：“好不好嘛，诺克特？”

普隆普特话里恳求的成分占了百分之七十，诺克提斯对内容没印象，却偏偏从语气里头听出剩余百分之三十的撒娇来。他呆愣愣点头答应，内心实则处于煎熬之中：对着这种语气想克制自己不把手放在对方脑袋顶上太难了。

* * *

直到傍晚他瘫在沙发上嚼着伊格尼斯特供皇家小曲奇才反应过来自己答应了什么：校报打算做一期灵异主题展示，拍摄照片的任务自然交给长期供稿的普隆普特；大摄影师最怕怪力乱神，夜路上树丛里窜出一只野猫都能吓得他叫出撕心裂肺感（当然，第二天他会带小鱼干来给反倒被他吓了一跳的猫咪赔罪），更遑论“拍摄夜晚学校的七大不可思议地点”；因此他请求“靠谱的王子大人”陪他一道。

路西斯王国第一储君学生时代曾夜闯学校行踪诡秘——这事要是让伊格尼斯听到，一定会皱起眉头；要是再传进古拉迪欧的耳朵里，王子肯定会被一记重剑敲回轮椅上。诺克提斯参与一次修学旅行议会就要吵上三天三夜，去一次游戏厅得先避开记者再用口罩糊掉半张脸。

但谁叫他那时走神走得厉害，答应这个请求时太过干脆；时至今日倒也只能履行皇室的承诺。

* * *

因此普隆普特在学校围墙根被形迹可疑的黑衣人捂了嘴。金发少年下意识一手肘怼向背后，看到做贼似一身黑、帽子恨不得压到嘴唇的王子捂着被击中的腹部喊痛。

狂笑不止的摄影师掏出教师的许可证，顶着门卫大叔怀疑的目光把“可疑人物”拖进校园。夜晚的学校少了漫步的学生和喧闹的笑语，冷风顺着相机的肩带灌进普隆普特敞开的衣领，把他的笑声冻回喉咙。

“啊，呃……第一个地点是后山。传说后山的枯井里会传出女孩子的哭声……” 普隆普特端着手机照本宣科，脚下绊到树枝先把自己吓了一跳；诺克提斯伸手去拉他，手掌触到温热皮肤外表面由于恐惧凸起的小颗粒，心头毫无依据也一跳，模拟出几分莫名其妙的恐慌来。

普隆普特站稳身体道声谢，却见王子殿下愣在原地一脸惊悚，反倒生出几分勇气来，拍拍好友的肩膀再施予一个同情的眼神：他亲眼见到诺克提斯从生化○机打到死○搁浅，总云淡风轻视若无睹，面对开门杀跳脸怪（只要不是昆虫类）还能吐槽一句建模或者配音。

……啊，原来诺克特也会害怕吗？

一般市民觉得又与王子拉近了几分距离；王子倒是没发现自己的胆量在好友心底被拉低到了普隆普特同等水平，因为他又在走神了：他与对方接触过的手心和肩膀都隐隐发热；普隆普特这家伙怎么回事！明明皮肤被夜风和恐惧冰镇过一遍，挨上来却还是烫得他想活吞冰弹怪。真的没有发烧吗？

* * *

井里当然没有什么仇怨似海的被害女老师，艺术长廊里的石膏像安静得像石膏像，厕所隔间里没有花子小姐，楼梯也没多出一层；音乐教室里倒是真的传出钢琴声——某个粗心的家伙下课时忘记关掉单曲循环的音响。

诺克提斯哈欠打得震天响，快几步跑进美术室，钻到画框后面假装是活过来的肖像，结果连普隆普特都没吓到，倒是被对方一个闪光灯照懵了，顶着画框一脸傻样的脸被收进照相机里。

他张牙舞爪穿过画框扑过去要抢照相机，被普隆普特憋着笑躲开：“这才像样嘛诺克特！哪有你那种待在画框里消极怠工打哈欠的鬼怪啊！”

他从相机后头探出头来对诺克提斯笑：“再说了，有诺克特在，总觉得也没那么可怕了。”

月光和阴影浇在普隆普特罕见的金发上抖成一地碎银；王子有那么一秒怀疑他的好友就是七大不可思议之一那什么“会在深夜行走的肖像画”。

夜探学校也许太刺激了——诺克提斯想：高级恢复剂能治疗心动过速吗？

* * *

“第七大不可思议是不为人知的——”普隆普特凑近诺克提斯，紧张兮兮地压低声音，“传说中如果有人知道这件第七大不可思议，就会发生很可怕的事哦。”

然后他又低低笑起来：“不过对我来说最不可思议的今晚我和诺克特一起出来玩了哦。好像RPG里深入迷宫的王与骑士……”

后面的话诺克提斯又听不清楚了：原因无他，他又走起神来。普隆普特的头发蹭着他的脸颊，柔软度似乎比陆行鸟毛高一些，没有鸟栏的怪味而是带着柠檬洗发水味。对方的呼吸打在他下巴上，唐突给他一种被长须豹抽了的触电感。

得知最后一项不可思议也许的确会发生可怕的事：比如爱走神的王子终于意识到自己喜欢上挚友了。

**Author's Note:**

> 是来这边存个档，原文发表于2020/5/12


End file.
